


Suds

by bitterestbee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, nonbinary symbiote, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterestbee/pseuds/bitterestbee
Summary: Eddie likes to sing in the shower. His symbiote isn't a big fan.





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GremlinGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/gifts).



> Just a quick little piece for a very patient friend of mine. Enjoy!

Eddie knows he doesn’t have the prettiest singing voice but that doesn’t stop him from belting in the shower every time he has to lather up - which these days is quite often, given the murderous appetite of his permanent live-in roommate. It doesn’t matter what time of day or night, he treats the small bathroom like his own personal concert hall, neighbors be damned

Already humming to himself, Eddie drops his boxers on the bathroom floor and turns the faucet. He’s already got his fingers in his hair and coming to the first chorus of his favorite a-ha song when he feels the stirring in his abdomen which means his other has awakened. He pats his stomach and continues his show, lathering up his scalp.

**Eddie.**

“Mm? Good morning babe,” he stops to lather up his wash rag.

**Eddie, this is unbearable.**

“Water too hot?” Eddie is already turning the faucet to accommodate his symbiote. A silky black tendril wraps around his wrist to stop him.

**No. The singing.**

Eddie laughs. “What? You’ve never complained before.” He tries to pull his hand back but finds it’s being held fast in place by the tendril.

**I was tolerating it because I love you. But now it’s become untenable.**

The tendril holding his wrist in place tightens. “Oh?”

**If you so desperately need your mouth to be occupied in the shower why didn’t you just ask?**

Eddie’s eyes widen at the voice that reverberates through his skull - the tone of it, the way the sibilants are elongated - and his mouth runs dry in anticipation. He opens his mouth to try to mask his arousal with a quip but as soon as his lips are parted he finds the silky, slick skin of his other coiling inside. He yelps in surprise but its muffled as more of his love fills his mouth. The tight coil stills and Eddie can feel the very tip of the rope-like appendage tickling the very back of his throat. The fact that his other is manually overriding his gag reflex sends a thrill down his spine. He knows what that usually means. 

Eddie tries to swallow, regardless, and the coil expands in his mouth, forcing his jaws to open wider and halting any sort of muscle movement within. He can feel himself drooling already, the long strands of saliva dripping down his chest and stomach to mix with the hot water still raining down from the shower head. Water and drool continues down, over his hardening cock. He feels the smug pleasure of his other rippling under his skin as he struggles to breathe through his nose. 

His tongue is pressed down and the coil in his mouth finally stops expanding. Eddie’s jaw is already beginning to ache and he closes his eyes, moaning. He knows his other is playing with him. They know how much he likes to be filled. The mass in his mouth slowly begins to move and Eddie moans again, trying to work his tongue along the bottom of the coiled appendage but helpless as it begins to work itself gently in and out of his stretched mouth. The tip keeps tickling the back of his throat and the base of it slowly winds and unwinds like a screw coming out a wall then being ground back in. 

Eddie is barely conscious of the tendril on his wrist relaxing until his left arm is finally free. Both of his hands immediately go to the bulk of his other emerging from his chest to fill his mouth. He strokes the slippery mass from the base to where it stretches his lips open and feels his love shiver inside of him. He feels another mass of tendrils emerge from the base of his spine to feather out, stroking his thighs and ass as they travel down to wrap around his thighs. Two stroke from his knees to his inner thighs and up just a bit more, a mere centimeter from Eddie’s straining erection, then suddenly to his stomach, lightly rubbing up to his nipples where they flatten and latch themselves on, applying the barest amount of suction to the hardening buds.

Eddie moans again, his grip on his symbiote tightening as he communicates his need. The coil in his mouth begins to withdraw, unwinding slowly until the tip drags along his tongue, smearing his accumulated drool over his lips. Eddie hums as he works his jaw, watching as the appendage morphs into the familiar face of his other. His hands slide up the protruding mass until he’s cupping his love’s face, thumbs stroking under their chin. In response his symbiote extends its tongue and Eddie shivers as he watches it. It snakes up to lick the water and saliva from his neck. He shudders as he feels its obscene weight against his skin. Everything about his other is strong and powerful and their tongue is no exception. He tugs their head up and the heavy tongue drags a slimy stripe up his neck, the tip teasing the corner of his mouth before slipping between Eddie’s welcoming lips. 

His mouth is full again as his symbiote’s tongue fills it, beginning to ease down his throat before pulling back out, tip just grazing the back of his tongue before plunging deeper. Eddie jerks and begins to stroke his love as they tongue fuck his throat. He moans louder and the tendrils still wrapped around his thighs begin to move again, splitting into many even smaller tendrils which spider-web around his red and wet cock. The smallest wrap around the very tip of his cock and swipe over his slit. Eddie’s hips stutter and he feels a bracing web of tendrils emerge from his left side, securing him to the tile wall. He grins as best he can around the writhing flesh stuffed in is mouth and his other purrs, the vibrations traveling down the hot muscle to where the two lovers are connected. 

The tendrils on his nipples round out again and wrap around the flesh, tweaking and pulling in tandem with the web of appendages on the tip of his cock. Eddie thrusts into the almost featherlight touch and keens with need. His other loves to tease yet Eddie can feel through their connection that they have no want to drag this encounter out - but he does feel the vague promise of _more_. He begins to chase that thought when his cock is suddenly gripped tightly by the thicker tendrils emerging from his lower back. He gasps around his lover’s tongue as they begin to grip and pull at his wet and straining erection. He can feel the water finally turning cooler and begins to fuck into his other’s grip. 

Two larger appendages emerge from the base of his other’s neck and worm under his arms, gripping his back and pulling him closer to their bulk. The silky web around his cock begins to undulate, tightening slightly more, while the tendrils at the tip of his cock swipe over his slit faster and harder. Eddie chokes around the tongue moving faster in and out of his mouth and begins to cry out as he nears his release. The tendrils on his nipples and the ones gripping his cock give one final pull, one final tweak, and he cries out, his cum caught in the web of symbiote now covering his tip.

Eddie is still panting with the effort of his orgasm when his other extends a tendril to turn the water off. Slowly the appendages webbed and wound around his body begin to retreat and the tongue is pulled out of his throat and mouth with an obscene slurp. His other’s head moves to bump up under his chin and support him while the mass securing him to the wall retracts as well. He loosely wraps his arms around his other and kisses the top of their head, jaw still aching from being occupied.

**"You were still loud, but it was better than the singing."**

Eddie rolls his eyes and laughs and his symbiote hands him his towel.


End file.
